Insatiable
by Tonks Moonlight
Summary: LupinTonks, una de tantas noches que han pasado juntos, pero que sera diferente, solo leanlo jeje, songfic basado en una cancion de Darren Hayes


** Insatiable **

By Tonks Moonlight

La luz de la luna en cuarto menguante se colaba a través de la ventana, iluminando el rostro de Nymphadora Tonks, estaba dormida descansando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre lobo, él se limitaba a observarla dormir, tan tranquila, inocente y hermosa, admirando cada detalle de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, deleitándose con el contacto de su piel sobre la suya, cubriendo su alma con la desnudez de su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, cálida y suave brindándole la paz que desde hacía años había estado buscando…

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves, I let it go_

_We build our church above this street_

_We practice love between these sheets_

Desde que la conoció se enamoró de ella, de su magnífica sonrisa y radiante personalidad, fue el verano pasado cuando fueron a recoger a Harry a casa de los Dursley, jamás olvidaría el calor que inundó su cuerpo, al verla por primera vez en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, mientras se preparaban para salir. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa noche volviendo a la realidad, cuando la auror susurró su nombre entre sueños. Aspiró suavemente, percibiendo el aroma de Tonks, embriagándose de él, absorbiéndolo con su piel, grabándola en cada parte de su cuerpo, era increíble lo que el más leve roce podía provocar en él.

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathes my skin, I'm stained in you_

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you_

La metamorfomaga despertó, abriendo lentamente los ojos, sonriendo al ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó.

- Hola Remus, tenía miedo que todo hubiera sido un lindo sueño – habló susurrando, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del hombre lobo al sentir su aliento sobre su torso.

- Ya vez que no Nymph, pero si quieres estar segura – dijo esto con picardía y alejándose de la chica comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, una sonora carcajada inundó la habitación, Nymphadora trataba de detenerlo, pero sus intentos eran en vano pues el ex-profesor estaba sobre ella.

- Ya Remus, detente, ya comprobé que no estoy soñando – dijo como pudo entre risas, por fin el lobo cesó su tortura dejándose caer suavemente sobre la auror.

- Sabes que odio que hagas eso Lupin – reprochó con fingido enfado, sonriendo picadamente.

- Si, ya lo sé Nymph, pero me encanta oírte reír – ambos guardaron silencio, sólo mirándose. Con lentitud, Lupin movió su mano derecha hacia la cara de la joven, rozando cada parte del cuerpo de ésta con la que se topaba. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, la acarició con delicadeza y la besó, dejando todo el amor que sentía por ella, la joven pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose más a él, se separaron, la respiración entrecortada era el único ruido en la habitación.

El hombre lobo acomodó su cabeza en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, el cual parecía hecho a su medida, respirando nuevamente su intoxicante aroma, que lo hacia perder la razón y el pudor.

- Te amo Tonks, con toda mi alma – susurró al oído de la auror.

- Y yo a ti Remus, y quiero ser tuya por el resto de mis días – después de decir esto la joven busco los labios del mago y lo beso con pasión y deseo moviendo sus manos a través de su espalda.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you is_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you is_

_Insatiable_

Lupin se levantó un poco, hasta quedar frente a la chica, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos la miró por ultima vez, antes de comenzar a marcar la piel de la chica, cada beso quemaba sus labios, cada que besaba su piel una llama se encendía en su corazón, quemando todo dolor y sufrimiento que alguna vez habitó en él, se detuvo en el vientre de la chica iluminado por la luz de la luna, un fugaz rayo de tristeza cruzó sus hermosos ojos ámbar, se incorporó completamente y se dirigió a la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, la metamorfomaga, preocupada por el repentino comportamiento del lobo, se sentó y se acercó a el.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words_

_There's only truth_

- ¿Pasa algo Remus, estás bien? – preguntó colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Lupin.

- Te amo tanto Nymphadora que temo hacerte daño, no soy como los demás hombres, de hecho, ni siquiera sé si soy un hombre o un animal – la tristeza estaba presente en cada palabra, se giró para ver a la joven que lo había abrazado al escuchar las últimas palabras.

- No vuelvas a decir eso Remus, yo tea amo tal cual eres, te amo por quien eres y no por lo que eres, y claro que eres un hombre, un hombre con un cruel pasado, pero con un presente brillante, porque no estás solo, vamos, nunca lo has estado – pasó una de sus blancas manos sobre el cabello del mago, éste cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

- Lo sé Tonks de eso no tengo duda, de lo que dudo es de mi capacidad para poder controlarme, que si algún día te lastimo, no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo – tomó la mano de la chica, la cual en ese momento se encontraba acariciando su mejilla.

- Claro que eso nunca pasará Remus, mientras tomes la poción matalobos eso no tiene por qué suceder- habló con la alegría que la caracterizaba dándole confianza y seguridad.

- Por eso te amo preciosa, gracias a ti soy quien soy, gracias a ti soy una mejor persona – antes de que la auror pudiera reprochar las palabras, la besó, Tonks se separó y lo atrajo hacia ella, dejando que se refugiara en su pecho, donde hacía unas horas él se había refugiado de la misma manera.

- Me gusta cuando me abrazas de esta forma mi valiente auror, escuchar tu corazón latir y sentir tu respiración me hacen sentir más vivo – se separó de ella para poder ver sus ojos grisáceos y acariciar su cabello, negro ese día

- Me encantas tal y como eres Tonks – dijo sinceramente admirando la forma natural de la chica, la forma que sólo él conocía, que había descubierto en la intimidad de la cama, en la que tantas veces la había hecho suya, escuchándola gritar su nombre.

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_There is no sound_

_We move together up and down_

_We levitate, our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_And nobody knows you like I do_

_'Cause the world, they don't understand_

_But I grow stronger in your hands_

La joven auror le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al hombre que tenía enfrente, se recostó llevándolo consigo, invitándolo con una mirada a que continuara con lo que había estado haciendo, y así fue como el hombre lobo continuó besando cada parte de ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía, sintiendo a la chica debajo de él reaccionar ante cada caricia suya, suspirando de vez en cuando y susurrando su nombre con delicadeza.

La noche aún era joven, tenían demasiado tiempo, así que ninguno se apresuró, él cubriendo cada parte de ella con sus manos y ella disfrutando cada caricia, pasando sus finas manos sobre el cabello canoso del hombre lobo y bajando lentamente por su espalda, besando también su piel, hasta que por fin sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, llegando al cielo y regresando lentamente tomados de las manos.

_We never sleep, we're always holdin' hands_

_Kissin' for hours, talkin', makin' plans_

_I feel like a better man_

_Just being in the same room_

_We never sleep, there's just so much to do_

_So much to say_

_Can't close my eyes when I'm with you_

_Insatiable, the way I'm loving you_

Remus se dejó caer nuevamente sobre ella, besándola tiernamente antes de volver a esconder su rostro en el pecho de la auror, porque sólo de esa manera se sentía seguro y en paz. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Remus se giró sobre su espalda y suspiró, Tonks se recostó nuevamente en su pecho, pasó su brazo sobre el torso del lobo y cerrando los ojos murmuró las tres palabras que más feliz hacían a Lupin…

- _Te Amo Remus –_ el ex-profesor acarició la espalda de la auror, estaban en silencio, Tonks esperaba que él también se lo dijera, no porque no lo supiera sino porque necesitaba escucharlo una vez más…

_When I look in your eyes_

_Insatiable_

_The way I'm Loving you_

_Oh, what can I do_

_Insatiable for you_

- Cásate conmigo Nymphadora Tonks porque quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado –soltó con un hilo de voz.

La auror se enderezó al escuchar las palabras que sólo en sueños había escuchado, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y las lágrimas salían a raudales de sus ojos, se aventó sobre él abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo poseía, se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos ámbar que la habían conquistado, amó a ese hombre de mirada triste desde el primer instante en que lo vio, clavándose en ese mar de aguas color miel sólo pudo decir…

- Si – y aún con lágrimas en los ojos se agachó a besarlo una vez más.

**N. de A:** Uno más jejej me gusto esta muy lindo no quise hacerlo M pq no creo hacerlos bien jeje pero espero que les guste y haya aclarado lo que quería plasmar y decir, espero les guste y reviews plz.

_ Tonks Moonlight _


End file.
